Why It Took So Long To Dub Sailormoon S
by Seashore Angel
Summary: Ever wonder why it took so long for SMS to be dubbed? People will try to feed you lies about DiC losing the rights and Cloverway picking it up, but DON'T LISTEN, THEY'RE ALL LIES! The REAL reason is MUCH more complex!


Why It Took So Long To Dub Sailormoon S  
By Tamashii and Taiitsu no Miko  
  
Starring Tamashii as Michiru and TnM as Haruka  
  
*In an airport somewhere in Japan a spectacle is unfolding, strange and hilarious.   
A young blonde woman is seen with both feet and one hand planted on the frame of the  
metal detector. Her companion, a beautiful young woman with aquamarine hair is pulling furiously on the blondes free hand - bearing all her weight into the task of hauling the   
other through the entrance gates. The blonde however is hell bent on staying where she is  
and locks her knees and elbows. The smaller woman looses her grip and both tumble to the  
floor on their respective sides of the gate.*  
  
Michiru: Dammit Haruka! Come on! It's for alot of money!  
  
Haruka: I DON'T CARE! I'm not going anywhere represented by THAT voice.  
  
Michiru: You think I'M happy with MY new voice? I sound like 'Serena's' mother for god's   
sake!  
  
Haruka: So!?! Your voice is still sexy! I'm helium girl! My voice is higher than yours is!  
I REFUSE to look like uke!  
  
Michiru: What's wrong with uke? Some would say the way I've got you whipped, I'M seme!  
  
Haruka: *furious blush* And that's another thing! What's with all this 'cousin' shit?!  
  
Michiru: The way I see it, American's have some weird aversion to lesbians. But we can  
still screw at night.  
  
Haruka: I'm not going anywhere where I can fuck you durring normal business hours.  
  
Michiru: We never got the screw on screen anyway!  
  
Haruka: But we didn't risk being fired if I fucked you on the sets after shooting was over!  
  
Michiru: Actually... yes, we did. That's what made it more fun.  
  
Haruka: *feral grin* I know...  
  
Michiru: *climbs down on her knees and snuggles up to Haruka and pouts* Please come Ruka-chan........ I'll buy you a new car.  
  
Haruka: I won't be called 'Amara' just to get a new car. I have four cars! I don't need another one! *blinks* Oh my god..... did I just say that?  
  
Michiru: You have three, only one that drives. You can't shit me 'Amara'  
  
Haruka: Don't call me that! And YOU'RE the one that crashed the other two anyway, 'Michelle'.  
  
Michiru: You were stupid enough to let me drive! *gets up in a huff* Alright, let's make this simple. You like sex. I like sex. But I can hold out. You can't.  
  
Haruka: *flabbergasted look* WHAT!?! MICHIRU, YOU BITCH! YOU WOULDN'T!  
  
Michiru: Calling me a bitch is a good way of getting me to do so.  
  
Haruka: *grumbles* You didn't mind me calling you my bitch last night....  
  
Michiru: That was different. We're in public here. Now, I'm not touching you till we get to America.  
  
Haruka: WHAT!?!?! But Michiru...... I don't wanna go..... *cries*  
  
Michiru: Not touching. At all. No kissing, no groping and NO SEX!   
  
Haruka: *screams, pulling on her hair* You can't make me go! I don't care how much money   
or how little sex! I'll wait till you come home!  
  
Michiru: *laughs* Yeah right. I think it goes without saying, but no sex with anyone but   
me is your policy is it not? That means you'll have to wait an entire season and   
two movies for me!  
  
Haruka: *whimpers* I CAN'T be dubbed Michiru. I just can't compromise my coolness that way.... *goes all teary eyed*  
  
Michiru: *pets Haruka's hair with a comforting smile* We'll still be cool subtitled...  
  
Haruka: *sniffles* It's not the same...... *sighs and blinks up at Michiru* I'll only go if  
you'll let me get you off on the plane.  
  
Michiru: On the plane, on the closed set, in the five star hotel - just not on screen.  
  
Haruka: *sigh* Will you drag me kicking and screaming?  
  
Michiru: Anything you want.  
  
Haruka: *holds up her arms and starts to wail and kick random bystanders in the shins*  
  
Michiru: *grabs her and drags her kicking and screaming onto the plane*  
  
THE END  
  
----------------------------  
  
TnM: Yay! Happy little ending for all. Whee!  
Tamashii: I played an uke. And a girl. *amused*  
TnM: You did it well too! Good job! *hugs*  
Tamashii: Yay!  
TnM: Thank ya'll for reading! Please review! Arigatou!  
Tamashii: Thanks Taiitsu, you're the best! (She actually did more work on this than I did. Yeah, I know, I'm scum for putting this under my name.) 


End file.
